Wonderful Life
by naminazeela
Summary: Hinata benci berada di posisi ini, saat seseorang datang dan merusak hubungannya dengan orang-orang terdekatnya yang semakin membuatnya menyerah terhadap hidupnya./"Kau boleh mengambil apapun milikku. Tapi aku mohon jangan sahabatku dan Naruto-kun..."/RnR?:)


Hari pertama aku masuk sekolah ini, semua terasa membosankan. Tidak ada yang menarik, aku bahkan tidak punya teman yang bisa menemaniku setiap saat. Kemanapun aku selalu sendiri, ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, atau ke kamar mandi. Aku hanya akan di kelas mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ -ku sambil membaca novel karya penulis kesukaanku.

Kupikir hari-hari yang akan aku lalui berikutnya akan sama. Aku pasrah sekalipun tidak punya teman.

Dan hari itu, tepat sebulan setelah aku menduduki bangku sekolah itu...

Dia datang.

Membawa perubahan dalam hari-hariku selanjutnya.

Dia memperkenalkanku dengan semua teman-temannya. Aku senang. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan teman yang bisa menemaniku kemanapun.

Semenjak itu aku menetapkan, kalau aku sudah menaruh hati padanya.

Lalu menetapkan teman-temannya sebagai sahabatku.

Tapi semua kembali berubah.

Semenjak gadis itu datang...

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wonderful Life** by naminazeela

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Hurt, a lil bit of Friendship and Romance

.

.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Bagaimana aku bisa bertahan di posisi seperti ini?

Semua teman-temanku terlihat seperti mengelilingi gadis itu. Dan tatapan lembut mereka benar-benar tertuju pada sosoknya. Apa segitu menariknya si Haruno itu? Dan lebih lagi, tepat di samping gadis itu adalah seseorang yang kusukai. Nasib **_baik_** benar-benar menimpaku, kan?

Mereka semua bergurau, tertawa, tanpa tahu ada aku yang terluka di sini.

Aku iri, dia benar-benar seperti ratu.

Bukan apa-apa.

Hanya saja sebelum gadis itu datang, aku yang berada di posisi itu.

Dan sekarang... lihatlah. Aku bukan siapa-siapa di sini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu aku dianggap ada atau tidak.

Karena nasib **_baik_** sedang menimpaku, kurasa aku tidak dianggap ada.

Ya... benar.

Terimakasih, Haruno.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka bertemu orang sepertimu, Sakura!"

Pekikan Ino terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Aku tertawa dalam hati, tawa paling miris yang pernah kulakukan. Bagaimana rasanya orang yang kau anggap sebagai _rival_ -mu dipuji oleh sahabatmu sendiri?

Bahkan Ino tidak pernah berkata tidak menyangka bertemu orang sepertiku.

"Ah, jangan dilebih-lebihkan begitu. Aku sama dengan kalian, kok."

Ini juga yang aku benci. Mereka yang merendahkan diri mereka sendiri. Bukankah itu sama saja berarti berharap pujian lebih?

"Kau itu gadis yang menyenangkan, ceria, cantik pula. Tidak ada yang tidak mau berteman denganmu."

Selamat.

Kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Haruno.

Dan aku harus meyakinkan diriku berkali-kali kalau yang berbicara tadi adalah Naruto. Kau tidak salah dengar, Hyuuga.

Pujian seperti itu yang aku mau dengar dari bibirnya.

Tapi, apa aku harus menyaksikan dia memuji gadis lain di depan mataku sendiri? Ini menyakitkan.

"Hei, Hinata." Suara Tenten mengalun di telingaku membuatku spontan mengangkat wajahku. Sekarang semua tatapan tertuju padaku.

Tapi bukan tatapan tajam seperti itu yang ingin aku dapatkan.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit. Buat Sakura nyaman denganmu." Ucap Tenten. Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Di sini aku yang jahat, kan? Tokoh utama dalam cerita ini bukanlah aku, seperti yang selama ini aku kira.

Tapi dengan bodohnya, saat aku mengangkat wajahku aku tidak dapat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan.

Air mata sialan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Suara Kiba terdengar, tidak dapat disangkal kalau nada khawatir terdengar jelas saat ia berbicara.

Dengan kasar aku menyeka air mataku. Aku menatap satu persatu temanku yang sekarang terlukis gurat khawatir, menggantikan tatapan tajam yang baru saja mereka berikan.

Aku senang Naruto khawatir denganku.

Tapi yang aku benci, Sakura juga terlihat mengkhawatirkanku.

Membuat diriku terlihat semakin jahat.

"M-maaf. Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan. Aku akan ke ruang kesehatan."

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dari dudukku. Menghindari tatapan yang mereka berikan. Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menguar di hatiku saat tidak ada seorangpun yang berinisiatif menemaniku ke ruang kesehatan.

Dengan seluruh nasib **_baik_** yang menimpaku, aku memang benar-benar dianggap tidak ada, kan?

Perlahan pandanganku buram, semuanya semakin terasa gelap. Kedua kakiku tidak bisa lagi menyangga beban tubuhku. Dan yang terakhir aku dengar, sahabat-sahabatku meneriakkan namaku.

Aku senang...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kelopak mataku terbuka, cahaya ruangan ini seperti menusuk mataku. Perlahan aku berhasil menampilkan manik _amethyst_ -ku. Yang pertama aku rasakan adalah tanganku terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menimpanya. Aku sedikit memutar kepalaku melihat sesuatu itu.

"Naruto- _kun_?"

Wajahnya terangkat, kelopak mata itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menatapku khawatir. "Hinata, kau sudah sadar?!"

Aku menatapnya polos. Benar, beberapa menit lalu aku dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku menerima kenyataan ini. Aku berdua di ruang kesehatan, hanya dengan Naruto.

Dengan gurat kekhawatiran memenuhi wajahnya.

Alis Naruto saling bertaut. "Kenapa tersenyum?"

Aku kembali terkikik kecil. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Naruto dengan mudahnya menghapus rasa sakit yang sebelumnya aku rasakan. "Aku hanya... senang."

"..."

Badanku sedikit terangkat, menyandarkan punggungku pada bantalan yang berada di belakangku. Mataku menatap lurus ke arah Naruto yang terlihat bingung. "Aku senang... kau mengkhawatirkanku."

Senyum kecil terukir jelas di bibir Naruto. "Tentu saja. Kita... sahabat, kan?"

Oh.

Ya, tentu saja. Aku hampir lupa akan realita pahit itu. Haha.

Setidaknya, Naruto menganggapku sahabat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau aku merasa senang. Walau tetap merasa kurang...

"Ya..." Gumamku lirih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu Naruto mendengarku atau tidak.

Kulihat Naruto sedikit menegakkan badannya. "Teman-teman yang lain juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Hanya saja mereka harus kembali ke kelas. Hanya satu orang yang diperbolehkan tetap di sini."

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Apa itu termasuk Sakura?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Membalas senyumanku dengan senyuman secerah mentarinya. "Tentu saja. Ia yang pertama kali menghampirimu saat kau terjatuh di kantin tadi."

Setelah mendengar itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengatakan diriku sebagai orang jahat.

Membenci orang yang bahkan menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya?

Aku benar-benar jahat.

Seketika aku merasakan genggaman tangan Naruto mengerat. Tangannya yang besar dan hangat membungkus tangan mungilku yang terasa dingin.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau terbangun."

Aku menatapnya berkaca-kaca. Aku tidak salah menaruh hati pada seseorang.

Dia orang yang baik. Tidak pantas bersama penjahat yang cengeng sepertiku.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Kulihat Ino dan Tenten berlari ke arahku. Secepat kilat mereka memelukku dari dua sisi berbeda. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain sahabat-sahabatmu mengkhawatirkanmu, kan? Kurasa, Hyuuga cengeng ini akan kembali menitikkan air mata.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sakit." Tenten berucap di telingaku. Isakan kecil terdengar. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun menangis di hadapanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenten. Aku sudah membaik sekarang."

Tunggu sebentar. Bahkan aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku sakit. Tadi pagi aku terlihat baik-baik saja.

Lihatlah... sebegitu besarnya pengaruh diabaikan oleh sahabatnya untuk seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh Naruto, kan?"

Delikan tajam Naruto berikan pada Ino. Aku tertawa kecil, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akur. Tapi terlihat lucu saat bertengkar. "Tidak, Ino. Naruto- _kun_ hanya menemaniku tidur dari tadi."

"Aku heran. Kenapa Naruto hanya baik padamu saja, pada kami tidak. Cih." Decih Ino sebal. Kulihat Naruto hanya menggedikan bahunya. Membuatku kembali tertawa.

"Aku hanya baik pada gadis yang baik seperti Hinata dan Sakura. Tidak pada kalian yang cerewet."

Sakura lagi.

Aku tidak ingin di situasi yang menyenangkan seperti ini nama itu kembali disebut.

Pikiranku kacau. Aku bahkan tidak peduli pada ketiga orang yang sedang beradu mulut di hadapanku. Pikiranku tertancap pada seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

Sebegitu sempurnanyakah, gadis itu?

Sampai dengan begitu mudahnya menarik hati semua sahabatku?

Terlebih lagi, pujaan hatiku?

Apa aku juga harus mulai menerima kehadirannya?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Ino dan Tenten sudah kembali ke kelas lebih dulu, kami masih harus piket kelas. Aku kembali menapakkan kakiku di atas lantai, dibantu oleh Naruto yang terlihat masih khawatir akan keadaanku. Senyum kecil aku layangkan padanya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Setidaknya di depan Naruto, aku ingin terlihat sebagai gadis yang kuat.

Kakiku perlahan melangkah, entah kenapa berjalan rasanya menjadi sulit. Apa aku akan menjadi selemah ini saat merasa diabaikan?

Aku kembali mencoba berjalan sesaat sebelum sepasang tangan mengangkat tubuhku membuatku memekik kencang.

"Ssstt..." Naruto –sang pelaku yang sudah berani-beraninya mengangkat tubuhku berusaha menenangkanku. "Aku tidak akan menunggumu kalau cara jalanmu seperti itu."

Ini tidak akan baik untuk kesehatan jantungku.

Saat aku merasakan lengan kekarnya di lipatan kakiku, dan lengan satunya lagi mendekap punggungku. Aku merasa seperti mimpi diperlakukan semanis ini oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan. Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai, yang kembali membuatku larut dalam rona merah. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahku di dada bidangnya.

Aku senang...

.

.

.

"Ah, romantisnya~"

Suara pekikan itu langsung memasuki indra pendengaranku saat Naruto menggeser pintu kelas. Dan yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah Kiba yang sudah berada di depan papan tulis menatapku dan Naruto dengan wajah berbinar.

Ada apa dengan anak itu?

Naruto juga sepertinya lebih memilih mengabaikan Kiba, lalu mendudukkanku di atas kursiku. "Lebih baik kau tidak usah piket dulu, biar kami saja yang mengerjakannya."

Aku terpana untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin aku harus membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku kalau aku diabaikan oleh teman-temanku. Itu tidak sama sekali.

Pikiranku bisa kembali tenang. Aku senang bisa mendapatkan teman seperhatian mereka.

Manik _amethyst_ -ku menelusuri seluruh penjuru kelas. Di sana terdapat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang menyapu, Kiba yang sedang menghapus papan tulis, Ino dan Tenten yang malah asyik memainkan _handphone_ mereka di meja guru. Membuatku terkikik kecil.

Tapi ada Sakura di sana, padahal setahuku jadwal piketnya kemarin.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Ino dan Tenten terlihat senang bersama Sakura. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Berbeda seperti saat denganku...

Tanpa kuminta kakiku melangkah menghampiri mereka, tidak segontai tadi saat di ruang kesehatan. Aku berhenti tepat di samping meja guru membuat mereka semua spontan menatapku.

" _A-ano_... Ino, Tenten. Apa kita jadi pulang bersama?" Tanyaku menatap mereka penuh harap.

Ino, Tenten, dan Sakura saling melirik membuatku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

"Maaf, Hinata. Tapi kami sudah berjanji akan berbelanja dengan Sakura hari ini."

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan Ino.

Menunggu mereka mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

Dalam beberapa detik kami saling memandang sebelum Tenten mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa kau mau ikut-"

Tepat.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Selaku cepat.

Dalam hitungan detik aku langsung membalikkan badanku, kembali melangkah gontai menuju tasku berada.

"Hinata... tapi kami sudah menyuruh Naruto untuk mengantarmu, kok."

Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku tetap berjalan untuk mengambil tasku. Setelah mengambilnya aku langsung menuju keluar kelas, menghindari tatapan dari mereka.

Aku takut aku kembali menangis.

Telingaku masih dapat mendengar suara Sakura yang berusaha mengejarku dan kemudian ditahan oleh Naruto. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berlari, sekalipun aku tahu itu sia-sia.

 **GREP.**

Pergerakanku terhenti, seseorang menahan pergelangan tanganku. Tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya, aku sudah tahu.

"Lepas. Aku bisa pulang sendiri-"

"Mereka seperti itu bukan berarti tidak mempedulikanmu."

"..."

"Mereka tidak mengabaikanmu."

"Hiks..."

"Mereka mengkhawatirkanmu. Maka dari itu mereka memaksaku mengantarmu pulang. Bahkan aku bisa dibunuh mereka kalau tidak mau mengantarmu."

Nafasku tercekat. Begitukah?

Apa mereka berpikir aku marah karena aku kira mereka tidak mempedulikanku yang sedang sakit?

Bukan karena merasa diabaikan karena sahabatnya memiliki teman baru?

Aku membalikkan tubuhku menghadap Naruto – _aku berharap kisah miris ini segera berakhir_.

Dengan cepat aku menghamburkan diriku ke dalam pelukannya – _setidaknya, aku berharap masih ada yang mau bersamaku saat kisah ini benar-benar berakhir_.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku –hiks..."

Aku tidak tahu Naruto mengerti atau tidak akan apa yang kukatakan. Yang bisa kurasakan sekarang hanya usapan lembut pada surai panjangku, membuatku merasa sedikit tenang.

"Tidak akan pernah..."

Senyum tipis terukir di bibirku...

Aku memegang janjimu, Naruto- _kun._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hm... Hinata."

Saat ini aku dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku baru saja ingin masuk saat suara Naruto tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi langkahku.

"Ada apa?" Ucapku seraya memberikan senyuman termanisku padanya.

"E-eh, itu... apa kau bisa besok datang ke taman Konoha? Hanya kalau kau sudah sehat sa- Hinata?"

Dengan bodohnya aku langsung masuk dan menutup pintu serapat mungkin.

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan.

A-apa itu ajakan kencan di akhir pekan?

T-tidak mungkin kalau aku melewatkan kesempatan ini, kan?!

Pintu yang tadinya tertutup rapat kubuka selebar mungkin. Mataku masih mendapati pemuda pirang dengan manik _sapphire_ -nya berdiri di depan rumahku, menatapku heran.

"A-a-aku bisa! Hubungi sa-saja waktu dan lokasinya!"

Kata-kata itu aku ucapkan dengan lantang, tak lupa memejamkan mataku. Setelah mengucapkannya aku kembali menutup rapat pintu kayu itu. Aku benar-benar gugup.

Tapi aku juga benar-benar senang...

"Hahaha... mimpi apa aku semalam?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Aku berharap bulan lupa untuk terbenam, agar aku tidak pernah bangun dari mimpi indah ini._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sudah siap dengan _dress_ selutut milikku. _Dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna merah dengan pita besar di bagian dada mempermanis penampilanku hari ini. Untuk rambut, aku mengambil beberapa helai dari kedua sisi wajahku lalu diikat ke belakang dengan pita yang warnanya senada dengan pakaian yang kugunakan. Kurasa aku benar-benar sudah siap.

Untuk kencan pertama?

Berkali-kali aku gagal menahan senyumanku saat membayangkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih saat kencan pertama.

Sepertinya aku lupa kalau aku dan Naruto bukan sepasang kekasih.

Baiklah. Lupakan saja soal itu. Bisa saja Naruto menyatakannya saat bertemu nanti, kan?

Aku sungguh tidak sabar.

Hari ini banyak sekali hal yang membuatku senang. Semalam Ino dan Tenten menghubungiku, kami saling bertukar pesan. Sudah lama kami tidak saling berkomunikasi tengah malam seperti itu. Mereka meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaniku pulang. Tenten juga bilang ia ragu saat mengajakku, karena ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu padaku kalau aku ikut serta.

Mereka tidak mengajakku karena mereka mengkhawatirkanku, aku cukup terima dengan kenyataan itu.

Ditambah lagi ajakan dari Naruto. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Hidup tidak sepahit yang aku bayangkan...

.

.

.

Hanya perlu berjalan kaki sekitar lima menit dari rumahku untuk sampai ke taman Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan aku kembali tidak dapat menahan senyumanku. Di satu sisi aku senang, tapi di sisi lain aku merasakan gugup yang amat sangat.

Bagaimana kalau penampilanku jelek hari ini?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku singkat. Taman sudah terlihat di depan mata. Samar-samar aku melihat Naruto di depan sana dan aku segera berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

"N-naruto- _kun_."

Aku memanggil namanya lirih. Kulihat Naruto tersentak saat melihatku. Maniknya menelusuri penampilanku dari atas hingga ke bawah. Matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga lebar.

Apa dia terkesan?

Tuhan, aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Hahaha..."

Aku mendongakkan wajahku saat mendengar tawanya. Alisku bertaut bingung, memandangi wajah bahagia pemuda di hadapanku sekarang.

Katakan, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?!

"Untuk apa kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

"E-eh?"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum menatapnya polos.

Apa salahnya berpenampilan seperti ini di waktu kencan?

"Kau tidak perlu secantik ini. Sudahlah. Kita tunggu mereka datang."

Aku tersanjung –oh tidak, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Aku membulatkan bola mataku, menatapnya bingung.

Mereka?

"M-mereka s-siapa?"

"Ah..." Pekiknya tiba-tiba. "Aku lupa mengatakannya. Kemarin aku ingin mengatakannya saat di rumahmu, tapi kau malah menutup pintunya. Jadi, sebenarnya..."

"Hoy, Naruto!"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong saat seseorang memanggilnya. Aku melirik ke asal suara, di sana aku melihat Kiba yang sedang berlari ke arah kami. Dan dibelakangnya ada Ino, Tenten, dan Sasuke.

Aku tersenyum miris.

.

Jadi... ini bukan kencan?

.

Hahaha... kenapa aku terlalu berharap?

.

Bodoh. Hinata bodoh. Selain cengeng dan jahat, ternyata aku juga bodoh.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku akan kuat menahan tangisku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hinata?" Kiba memandangiku bingung saat sudah sampai di hadapan kami. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, yang mungkin terlihat masam.

"Hinata?!" Pekik Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

Aku heran, kenapa mereka begitu terkejut?

Walaupun Sasuke tidak mengekspresikannya dengan kata-kata, tapi terlihat jelas oleh kerutan di keningnya saat melihatku.

"Jadi begini..." Naruto mencoba berbicara. Entahlah, kenapa suasana berubah tegang begini?

"Aku menanyakan pada Hinata kemarin sehabis mengantarnya pulang. Mungkin Hinata bisa datang, dan Hinata mengiyakannya dengan sangat antusias kemarin, iya, kan?" Lanjutnya sambil melirikku.

Ya... antusias.

Kesalah pahaman paling memalukan dalam sejarah hidupku.

"Hah... Naruto memang bodoh."

Cengiran lebar terlukis di wajah Naruto. Aku hanya menatap Ino dan Tenten yang sibuk menggerutu dan mengumpati Naruto dengan berbagai hinaan.

"Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu kita tidak perlu ke rumah Hinata lagi, kan?" Ucap Sasuke datar seperti biasa, dan ucapannya cukup membuatku terkejut.

"Ke rumahku? Untuk apa?" Tanyaku sambil menaikkan kedua alisku.

"Kami pikir mungkin kau masih sakit, jadi kami ingin merencanakan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sakura di rumahmu."

 **DEG**.

Ucapan Tenten terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

Jadi aku datang... untuk ulang tahun Sakura?

Tunggu... kejutan?

Kenapa...

Kenapa semua terasa... tidak adil?

Aku bahkan, tidak pernah sekalipun yang namanya diberi kejutan saat ulang tahun...

Aku melirik ke arah Naruto penuh tanda tanya. Meminta penjelasan untuk semua ini.

"Aku sebenarnya mau bilang kemarin, tapi kau sudah menutup pintumu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak.

"Kau belum memberi tahunya, Naruto? Payah. Padahal kau yang merencanakan."

Senyum pahit kembali menghiasi wajahku saat mendengarnya.

Jadi, Naruto yang merencanakan, ya?

.

.

.

Apa itu artinya, Naruto menyukai Sakura?

.

.

.

"Baiklah lupakan saja. Aku dan Tenten sudah menemukan apa saja yang Sakura sukai saat berbelanja kemarin!"

Jadi itu tujuan sebenarnya?

Kenapa semakin terasa tidak adil...

"Jadi bagaimana, Hinata? Kau mau membantu, kan?"

Kelima orang dihadapanku sedang menatapku penuh harap sekarang.

Apa aku akan mengecewakan sahabat-sahabatku?

"Ya..." Ujarku lirih. "Aku akan membantu sebisaku."

Aku menarik kembali pemikiranku.

Hidup tidak semanis cokelat, seperti yang aku bayangkan...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku memasuki kamarku dengan langkah gontai. Beruntung, aku dapat pulang dengan alasan tidak enak badan dan mereka dapat percaya dengan mudahnya.

Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang bersenang-senang membeli peralatan ulang tahun Sakura tanpa memikirkan keadaanku.

Sekali lagi, mereka tidak sadar ada yang terluka...

Dan itu semua karena Haruno Sakura...

Aku berjalan ke arah cermin, menatap pantulan diriku di sana. Cermin yang menampilkan setiap lekukan tubuhku, dan aku dapat melihat senyuman miris andalanku terpantul di cermin itu.

"Bodoh. BODOH!"

Tanganku merangkak naik memegang kepalaku yang terasa sakit. Berteriak nyaring, tidak peduli bahkan jika tetanggaku mendengar. Aku tidak perlu sibuk-sibuk memikirkan isi rumahku yang bahkan hanya diisi oleh para maid yang dipekerjakan oleh ibuku.

"Kenapa aku bisa termakan sikap manis Naruto?"

Deraian air mata terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Pandanganku kabur, aku tidak peduli. Yang ada disekelilingku hanya aura kepedihan yang menguar dari dalam hatiku.

Kalau Naruto memang tidak menyukaiku, apa maksud sikap manis yang selama ini ia tunjukkan padaku? Apa pantas sikap semanis itu disebut perlakuan terhadap seorang sahabat?

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk sesuatu yang kukira kencan pertamaku."

Iris mataku menatap penampilanku dari pantulan cermin. Menatap pakaian yang sudah kupersiapkan susah payah untuk 'kencan pertama'ku.

Mimpi indahku, sampai aku berharap kalau bulan tidak akan pernah jatuh.

"Membayangkan kalau Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku..."

Ekspektasiku terlalu tinggi, dan aku lupa untuk mempersiapkan hatiku kalau sewaktu-waktu aku akan terjatuh. Dan sekarang aku berdiri di sini, menerima segala nasib **_baik_** yang menimpaku belakangan ini.

Lebih tepatnya, semenjak kedatangan Haruno Sakura.

Aku benci kenapa dia harus datang ke sekolah itu.

Mengubah segala pandanganku terhadap seorang sahabat...

Air mataku sudah terus berjatuhan. Mengalir satu persatu, tidak peduli kalau akan membasahi pakaian yang sudah kupersiapkan dengan susah.

"Untuk apa..."

Tanganku menarik paksa pita yang terikat di rambutku. Pita yang kugunakan untuk mempermanis penampilanku, berharap Naruto akan memujiku. Dan malah menertawaiku.

Aku tidak menyangka hidupku semiris ini dalam hal percintaan.

"UNTUK APA AKU SUSAH-SUSAH BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI INI?!"

Perlahan tubuhku merosot. Kakiku sudah tidak kuat lagi menyangga tubuhku.

Mataku terpejam, membiarkan deraian air mata kepedihan ini terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kalau akhirnya... aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Orang yang kusukai menyukai orang lain..."

Bahkan merencanakan kejutan yang selama ini aku nanti-nantikan darinya.

Dan sekarang, yang mendapatkan itu bukan aku.

Isakanku menggema memenuhi kamarku. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menangis.

Apa aku harus benar-benar menyerah dengan kenyataan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Waktu kadang tidak memihak kita. Tapi... apa kita harus kalah dengan waktu?..._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah aku.

Di taman belakang Konoha _Senior High School_. Bersama seseorang yang selama ini aku hindari. Haruno Sakura.

Aku terpaksa berada di posisi ini. Tenten bilang kalau tidak ada yang mengalihkan perhatian Sakura, rencana ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Sedangkan mereka berlima sedang merencanakan di kelas apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan untuk semua ini.

Ulang tahun Sakura masih lima hari lagi, tapi lihatlah. Mereka begitu antusias.

Bukankah kemarin mereka sudah merencanakannya? Apalagi yang perlu dibicarakan, sampai aku juga harus ikut disingkirkan seperti ini?

Aku melirik Sakura melalui sudut mataku. Tak heran kalau Naruto menyukainya, Sakura memang cantik. Aku mengakuinya.

Sedangkan aku... apa yang aku punya?

Tanpa sadar, air mata bodoh ini kembali mengalir.

Apa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk Naruto mencintaiku?

"Hinata?"

Panggilan itu sontak membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku. Aku menatapnya yang sedang menatapku, sepertinya... khawatir. "Apa kau sakit lagi?"

Aku ingin menjawab. Tapi entah kenapa lidahku kelu untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mendesak ingin keluar dari pikiranku. Aku seperti tidak dapat mengontrol diriku sendiri.

"Apa maumu, Haruno?"

Aku bodoh, kan?

Kulihat raut heran dari tatapan matanya. Mungkin ia sedang mencoba berpikir apa maksud yang tersirat dalam ucapanku.

"M-maksudmu a-apa?"

"Kau berniat merebut semua teman-temanku, kan?"

Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang merasuki diriku saat ini. Semua kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku, aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini.

Semua yang ada di pikiranku, berbanding terbalik dengan yang ada di hatiku.

"A-aku tidak mengerti-"

"Kau mau merebut Naruto-kun dariku, iya, kan?!"

 _Bodoh, Hinata bodoh._

"Hinata-"

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?! Mereka merencanakan kejutan untuk ulang tahunmu! Hiks..."

 _Kau memberi tahu rahasia sahabatmu, Hinata..._

"..."

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada mereka?! BAHKAN MEREKA TIDAK PERNAH MELAKUKAN ITU UNTUKKU!"

Pertahananku semakin hancur. Aku dapat melihat wajah terkejut dari Sakura yang sekarang sedang menatapku berkaca-kaca.

Aku benci orang munafik.

"Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Jangan berpura-pura baik di depanku! Hiks..."

"..."

"Kau boleh mengambil apapun milikku. Tapi aku mohon jangan sahabatku dan Naruto- _kun_... hiks..."

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan tangisanku. Sampai aku tidak sadar Sakura sudah memelukku sekarang.

"Maaf, Hinata..." Suaranya bergetar. "Aku juga ingin sepertimu. Memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada di sampingmu, mendukungmu setiap saat, memberikan semangat untukmu. Selalu mengkhawatirkanmu... tapi aku tidak menyangka itu semua akan menyakitimu."

Mulutku bergetar. Begitu juga dengan hatiku. Segala pikiran buruk yang menguasai otakku sirna, menggantikan pemikiran burukku tentang Sakura.

Aku yakin Sakura orang baik. Akulah yang munafik selama ini.

Bersikap baik di depan Sakura, padahal aku membencinya, begitukan?

"Aku tidak butuh kejutan itu. Tapi kumohon, terimalah keadaanku di antara kalian. Aku juga ingin menjadi sahabatmu, Hinata..."

Aku tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak yakin, mungkinkah... seringai?

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka kau sudah tahu tentang kejutan itu dan meminta mereka untuk membatalkannya..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Aku senang kalian berniat memberikanku kejutan. Tapi itu tidak perlu kalian lakukan..."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang. Sekarang aku sedang bersandar di pintu kelas, mendengarkan dialog teman-temanku di dalam dengan seksama. Aku tersenyum. Kalau begini, semua adil kan?

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, ya. _Jaa_..."

Pintu kelas tergeser, aku sedikit memajukan tubuhku dan menoleh ke samping. Kulihat Sakura tersenyum padaku.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, kan?" Ucap Sakura.

"Ya, terimakasih." Balasku tersenyum manis. Setelah itu Sakura berpamit untuk pulang, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

Pintu kelas kembali tergeser membuatku spontan menolehkan kepalaku melihatnya. Aku tersenyum mengetahui Sasuke yang baru saja keluar.

"Sasuke-"

"Kau yang memberitahunya, kan."

Senyumanku memudar, tergantikan oleh tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada sepasang onyx itu.

B-bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

Aku yakin Sakura tidak memberitahunya tadi.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

Kemudian hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar, menunjukkan bahwa lawan bicaraku tadi sudah tidak berada di depanku lagi. Hatiku terenyuh, apa Sasuke membenciku?

"Pengkhianat. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan Sakura tidak begini caranya!"

 **DEG.**

Itu suara Ino.

"Kau pikir kami tidak susah menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk kejutannya, hah?! Aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Hyuuga."

Suara hentakkan kaki kembali terdengar. Perlahan punggung itu menjauh.

Dengar, Ino baru saja menyebutku pengkhianat.

Sebutan yang selama ini kupakai untuk mereka semua.

Katakan, darimana aku bisa disebut pengkhianat?

Sial, aku kembali tidak bisa menahan air mataku.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kembali, melihat Tenten dan Kiba yang sekarang sedang menatapku bengis. "Mungkin ini masalah sepele. Tapi aku sudah membuang banyak waktu berhargaku untuk menyiapkan kejutan ini. Lihat, karena kau semuanya sia-sia."

Ucapan demi ucapan mereka perlahan menusukku. Apa aku yang bersalah di sini?

Apa salah jika aku mengharapkan hal yang terjadi padakulah yang juga terjadi pada Sakura?

"Sekarang mau kita kemanakan barang-barang yang sudah kita beli?"

Apa kali ini aku benar-benar ditinggalkan oleh sahabat-sahabatku?

Langkah kaki kembali terdengar dari dalam kelas, dengan cepat aku menolehkan kepalaku.

"Naruto- _kun_..."

Mataku terpejam, menyembunyikan sepasang _amethyst_ milikku. Aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku mendengar sumpah serapah yang akan terlontar dari bibir Naruto.

Orang yang kusukai...

"Kenapa kau memberi tahunya?"

Wajahku kembali tertunduk. Kali ini aku menggigit bibir bawahku agar tidak ada isakan yang terdengar.

Aku hanya diam tak berkutik. Tanganku mengepal erat menggenggam ujung rok sekolah yang kugunakan. Kembali kudengar langkah kaki itu menjauh.

Tidak, ini kesempatanku menjelaskan padanya tentang semua ini.

"Aku pikir kau yang paling mengertiku..."

 _Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Bukan ini yang ingin aku bicarakan._

"Karena kau adalah teman pertamaku..."

Naruto membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Aku dapat melihat sepasang sapphire yang tengah menatapku tajam saat ini.

"Aku terkejut saat kalian mengatakan ingin membuat kejutan di hari ulang tahun Sakura..."

 _Dari berjuta-juta kata yang mendesak keluar, kenapa ini yang kau katakan, Hinata?_

"Ka-karena selama ini aku juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu..."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap sepasang _sapphire_ yang juga menatapku tajam.

"Aku ingin diberikan kejutan seperti itu oleh kalian, apalagi jika direncanakan olehmu!"

 _Sapphire_ itu terbelalak mendengar kata-kataku. Air mataku terus berjatuhan. Aku benci kenapa aku bisa selemah ini...

"Sebenarnya siapa sahabat kalian?!"

"..."

Semua isi hati yang selama ini membuncah tersampaikan. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri kesedihanku yang membelengguku, setidaknya aku senang semua isi hatiku tersalurkan padanya.

"Jangan egois, Hinata."

Aku tersentak mendengar nada suaranya. Tatapan yang ia berikan, aku benci itu...

Perlahan ia melangkah mendekatiku dan berhenti tepat di depanku. "Kau pikir di dunia ini hanya ada kau saja? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana kecewanya teman-teman yang lain?! Kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk Sakura, dan menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa yang menggagalkannya sahabat kami sendiri?!"

Mataku terbelalak. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto membentakku...

"Kenapa aku harus melihat kekecewaan kalian, sementara selama ini kalian tidak melihat diriku yang selalu terluka?" Ucapku lirih.

Senyuman miris kembali terukir di bibirku. Penyebab semua ini, Haruno Sakura, kan?

"KALIAN TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATKU LAGI SEJAK KEDATANGAN SAKURA! YANG KALIAN LIHAT HANYA SAKURA, SAKURA, DAN SAKURA!"

Isakanku terdengar. Aku dapat melihat wajah terkejut Naruto dengan tatapan sendunya. Sekarang berbalik, aku yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku –hiks..."

 _Aku benci pernah terlahir di dunia..._

"Aku benci kalian..."

 _Dan aku benci pernah mencintainya..._

"TERUTAMA KAU!"

Setelah itu aku tidak tahu kemana kakiku membawa tubuhku melangkah. Aku terus berlari, entah kemana aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku ingin segera menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Aku menatap pintu dihadapanku. Perlahan tanganku memegang kenop pintu tersebut lalu membukanya. Kakiku mulai melangkah masuk. Sekelebat ingatan langsung menghinggapi kepalaku saat memasukinya.

Atap sekolah...

Setahun yang lalu –saat aku kelas 1, aku dan teman-temanku selalu di sini untuk makan siang. Bersama Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Naruto...

Ingatan itu kembali menjadi satu layaknya potongan puzzle. Aku masih mengingat jelas bagaimana tawa mereka, lelucon yang dibuat oleh Naruto dan Kiba, bahkan Sasuke juga bisa membuat lelucon.

Aku tersenyum dalam isakanku. Mataku terpejam, menikmati semilir angin musim semi yang terasa dingin menusuk kulitku. Ah, hari sudah mulai gelap.

Tapi aku kembali merasakan berjuta-juta belati tak kasat mata seperti menusuk hatiku. Mengingat pembicaraanku dengan Naruto...

Dan umpatan-umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabat –maaf, mungkin mantan sahabatku.

Aku benci berada di posisi seperti ini. Kesepian selalu membelengguku, aku tak cukup mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuaku yang selalu sibuk bekerja tanpa henti. Dan aku hanyalah seorang anak tunggal.

Sekarang, setelah aku mendapat kebahagiaan bersama teman-temanku... mereka meninggalkanku?

Sekali lagi, ini karena Haruno Sakura.

Di cerita ini, akulah pemeran jahatnya, kan?

Aku ingin sekali bisa membenci mereka semua, terutama Naruto...

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Apa gunanya lontaran demi lontaran kata yang tadi kuucapkan pada Naruto kalau aku tidak dapat membenci mereka?

 **TES**.

Aku menengadahkan wajahku menatap langit. Rintikkan air hujan mulai mengalir melewati wajahku.

Senyumanku mengembang. Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang sampai esok pagi.

Hujan semakin terasa deras, membasahi tubuhku yang mulai menggigil.

"Aku pasrah kalau akan mati di sini..."

Pemikiran bodoh mulai merayapiku. Kedua orang tuaku terlalu sibuk bekerja, dan semua teman-temanku sudah membenciku..

Haruskah aku bertahan, atau menyerah terhadap hidupku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _...Jawabannya tidak. Karena semua hal akan indah pada akhirnya._**

* * *

 _Sepasang sepatuku melangkah pasti, menapaki tanah dimana tempatku menimba ilmu. Iris mataku menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap bangunan megah yang selama ini menjadi tempatku bernaung bersama teman-temanku._

 _Ingatanku kembali berputar. Potongan-potongan ingatan kembali menghinggapi kepalaku._

 _Dulu aku selalu sendiri. Menjalani kehidupan membosankan sebagai seorang siswi di Konoha Senior High School. Saat dimana aku hanya bisa menatap semua orang bercanda gurau bersama dari kejauhan. Membuatku merasa iri dan membenci diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku susah mendapatkan teman?_

 _Haruskah aku bertanya pada ibuku tentang ini semua?_

 _Aku mencoba bertahan, setidaknya untuk tiga tahun ke depan._

 _Waktu yang mungkin terasa sebentar, jika aku menjalaninya dengan novel kesukaanku dan earphone kesayanganku._

 _Hingga suatu saat aku kembali berpikir. Dimana aku harus menaruh kepercayaanku? Apa aku harus percaya dengan apa yang juga orang percaya di luar sana? Mempercayai omong kosong dengan patahan kata semanis dongeng, kalau semua hal akan indah pada waktunya?_

 _Itu terlalu manis untuk dipercayai. Karena realita tidaklah seindah ekspektasi._

 _Aku kembali merenungi entah nasib atau takdirku ini. Tapi gadis lemah sepertiku hanya bisa berharap. Berdoa kepada Tuhan seseorang akan datang untuk membawa perubahan besar dalam hidupku._

 _Dan tidak lama setelah itu, doaku terjawab..._

 _Pemuda itu datang, menjelma menjadi bayang-bayang sebelum tidurku dimulai. Benakku selalu dipenuhi olehnya, dipenuhi oleh senyuman secerah mentari yang selalu ia pancarkan padaku._

 _Dia mulai mendekatiku. Aku menerima kehadirannya dengan baik, karena aku yakin ialah jawaban dari Tuhan atas doaku saat itu._

 _Semakin hari hubungan kami semakin dekat. Apalagi saat mengetahui kalau rumah kami searah, dan kami memutuskan pulang bersama sejak saat itu._

 _Dari sanalah aku mulai mengenal teman-teman yang lain. Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, dan Kiba. Tak terelakkan, kami selalu bersama sejak itu._

 _Aku kembali berdoa pada Tuhan. Karena Ia sudah menunjukkan padaku..._

 _Kalau realita bisa melebihi ekspektasi..._

 _Karena selain mendapatkan teman, aku berhasil menemukan pangeranku..._

 _Namikaze Naruto..._

 **.**

 _Dan kalau sekarang aku harus benar-benar mati._

 _Aku ingin lelaki itu yang paling takut untuk kehilanganku._

 _Aku mohon, Tuhan..._

 _Agar aku..._

 _Senang di samping-Mu..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Eh salah~**

 **T.B.C.**

* * *

Semoga pada ngerti kenapa aku ngasih judul wonderful life...

Mencoba mengambil dari pengalaman, tp ko ada yg aneh ya. Alurnya kek kepaksa gitu, jadi feelnya gadapet. Pendeskripsiannya kurang, aku tahu. Ada bbrp yg aneh kan? Aku paksain ituxD Soalnya susah juga bikin panjang-panjang gini, fiuh...

Tadinya mau lanjutin fic always connected, tp entah knp moodnya lagi ilang bikin yang manis-manisx'D jadilah fic galau ini. Kalau pada maunya happy ending, aku lanjutin._. chapt depan diambil dari sudut pandang naruto dan sebagian sudut pandang author.

Jaa, mohon tinggalkan kritik, saran, atau pendapat apa lebih baik ini sad ending (dihentikan di sini saja) atau happy ending._.


End file.
